The Prince and Me
by Zory rock101
Summary: I never that my life will be like a fairy tale out of a storybook. Oh, I almost forgot my name is Shiryauki Wistaria the wife to Zen Wistaria. I stand in the mirror looking down at my pregnant stomach and place a hand on the small bump.


**The Prince and Me**

 **One-Shot**

I never that my life will be like a fairy tale out of a storybook. Oh, I almost forgot my name is Shiryauki Wistaria the wife to Zen Wistaria. I stand in the mirror looking down at my pregnant stomach and place a hand on the small bump.

"You at it again," Zen said, walked out of the bathroom drying his white hair. I turn to look at him with a smile on my face.

"Come on, I love being pregnant," I said, looking at myself in the mirror away. Zen walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I feel both of his hand on my stomach.

"You look so beautiful," Zen said, kiss my neck. I lend my head on to the side and feel Zen kiss my neck then move down to my shoulder. "I love you," Zen said, whisper in my ears.

"I love you too," I said, turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. Zen wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. The baby bumps up against Zen's stomach. Zen lend in and kiss me on the lips.

"I can't wait to see your little one," Zen said, place his hand on my stomach and give it a rub. "Did you feel The baby kick yet?" Zen asked, looking at me with a smile on his face. I shake my head at him.

"No, it is to early to feel the kick yet," I answer, place my hand on top of Zen's hand.

"Okay, let me know when she or he starts to kick. I want to feel the baby kicking," Zen said.

"Okay, I will let you know first," I said, walked over to the door and walked out of the room holding Zen's hand. Zen and I walked down the hallway and went down the staircase. I saw Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki standing by the front door waiting for us to come down from our bedroom.

"Hey Master, Hey Mistress," Obi said, waving at us with a smile on his face. Zen and I walked up to them.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yeah, let get going," Zen said, walked over to the front door and the guard opens it for us. We walked outside and saw a carriage waiting for us. Zen helps me in the carriage first then sat down beside me. Obi, Mitushide, and Kiki got in the carriage a sat down across from Zen and me. Then the carriage starting to move toward the main gate of the castle.

"Zen," I asked, looking out of the window.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at me.

"You did not tell me where we going," I asked, turn my head to look at Zen.

"It's a surprise," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," I said with a smile. I move close to Zen and laid my head on his shoulder. Zen wrap his arms around me and laid his head on top of my head. I close my eyes and fall asleep in Zen's arms. I hear Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki, and Zen voice talking.

"So been fall asleep a lot," Obi said, looking at me.

"Yeah, the baby is making her tired," Zen said, place a hand on my stomach.

"Did you guys come up a name yet?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"No, not yet." Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Did you guys find out when the due date is?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, the chief says maybe be in March but she told us to come back in two weeks to find out the actual date," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide. "Shirayuki yesterday Shirayuki was knitting some booties a pink one if it a girl and a blue one if it a boy," Zen said, let out a small laugh while he was looking down at me. Zen kiss me on the top of my head.

"Zen, what do you want it to be?" Mitsuhide answer with a smile.

"Well, I told Shirayuki it will be a girl but she says it a boy because of a baby dream she been having seen she got pregnant and it always a little boy in the dream she says." Zen answer.

"Usually when a pregnant person starting have those baby dream it comes to be true," Kiki said.

"If it a boy I can teach him how to fight," Obi said with a big smile on his face.

"It has to talk to Shirayuki about that. I think so will deny it." Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Oh man," Obi said with a frown. After a while, we got to a little shop and Zen help me got out of the carriage.

"Thank you," I said, looking at Zen.

"It not a problem," Zen said with a smile.

"Prince Zen, welcome I have that order ready for you." A man said, walked up to Zen.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, wrap one of his arms around my hips and we walked in the shop. The man walked over to a blanket that was cover something.

"Here it is," The man said, remove the blanket and revealed a wooden crib. I walked over to it and saw that there was a rose that was craven at both ends of the crib. "So, do you like it, my princess?" The man asked.

"Yes, very much," I said, looking at the crib.

"Thank you for build it," Zen said, also looking at the man.

"Well, it not every day I get asked to build a crib for the royal family." The man said, looking at Zen.

"How much do I owe you for the crib?" Zen asked, pull owe his wallet.

"A hundred dollars." The man said with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, pay the man for the crib. Obi and Mitsuhide took the crib out to the carriage and put it in the back then we head back to the castle. Zen and I got back to our room and I looked at the crib.

"I can't believe we are having a baby," I said, place my hand on the wooden crib.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
